up_on_high_groundfandomcom-20200215-history
Bryan Kreutz
Bryan Kreutz is an American actor. Kreutz portrayed Brody Vanderschmidt on Pureflix series Up on High Ground. About Bryan Earl Kreutz (born September 30, 1977) is an American actor, Television director,Television producer, and screenwriter. His most recognizable acting roles have been as Larry Thrunkleman on the Tom Green comedy film Interviewing Monsters (2018) and Brody on the television series Up on High Ground (2014–2015), which he also directed and produced. Production and Pilot television Starting in September 2009 and in less than 4 months Kreutz began the concept of spearheading the launch of transitioning the long running,and since 2006 Crawford Broadcasting program "The Revolution Radio" from radio into a Television format for a pilot. Premiering in 2010 he directed and produced all 36 episodes of the Christian television network affiliate TV program Revolution 618 in which he also played an integral part of creating the concept of the St.Louis based network show. During the 1st season of the Christian television network program Rescued Nation, producers Arlington Lane and Bryan Kreutz shopped a number of other game show format TV pilots to production companies. Notably one was presented as an opportunity from KissMedia Limited Executive Producer Howard Huntridge with rights from FremantleMedia for pitching a version of the unsold U.K. TV Pilot game show titled "On a Roll". The game-show was already recorded in July 2006 on the set of Joe Pasquale's The Price is Right UK and featured English television presenter Greg Scott. Ultimately the pilot had to be sold and re-shot by a U.S. based production company, mainly because of the climate in the U.K. while at the time, many of Britain's most popular TV game shows were under fire and threatened to be forced off the air, after regulators launched a probe into whether they constitute gambling, according to gambling watchdog claims and timing for the pilot in 2012. The U.S. based On a Roll sets were fully constructed with designs from Kreutz, but never materialized into a production deal. Kreutz, who like Huntridge, began producing the pilot TV show art in the U.S.,inventing shows and selling them to the national networks, would not succeed in this reverse style of a U.K. show selling in the U.S. Up on High Ground Kreutz co-created the family and faith based TV series Up on High Ground, directing many of the episodes and playing the video gamer neighbor character Brody. Along with Brayden Patterson and Joe McGettigan, Kreutz produced the series and was a lead writer. The series ran on several The CW TV affiliates in syndication and Pure Flix Entertainment from 2014-2015. Upon the completion of the nine episode series run, Kreutz had directed over 60 TV episodes, including two TV talk shows, his first being Revolution 618. All 9 episodes of the Up on High Ground series were solely written or co-written by Kreutz, Lec Zorn, with the pilot episodes co-written by Joanna Ferbrache. Personal life and career Kreutz went to college in the late 1990's to be a broadcaster and that lead into full time acting and producing all of which were a childhood hobby. After arriving at the CBS News Radio affiliate WKEI in 1998 as an on-air sports producer of radio talk shows, Kreutz played ice hockey, eventually breaking into semi-pro hockey in the late 2000's with the St. Louis Shock of Hockey North America. Kreutz continued as an announcer for the St. Charles Cyclones in the North American Football League and eventually onto the Midwest radio station KJSL where he did voice-overs and produced the two radio shows that led to TV talk shows. Most recently, with talent agency reps in both the Midwest and L.A., Kreutz landed a substantial speaking role as the TV host named Larry Thrunkleman, in the comedy film “Interviewing Monsters”. Larry and his talk show featuring the The Jerry Ford Band interview the supposed Big Foot himself who is being pursued by Tom Green and “Survivorman” Les Stroud. The film was shot in Cape Girardeau, Missouri near where Kreutz was residing at the time. Kreutz currently resides in the Los Angeles, California area with his wife Tiffany and their three children. Filmography Film |Year| 2012| The Apprentice Puppeteer | Man in Red| Credited as Bryan Kreutz| |Year| 2013| To Inflict| Coffee customer commenter| Credited as Bryan Kreutz| |Year| 2013| Hercules: The Brave and the Bold| Hades| Credited as Bryan Kreutz| |Year| 2017| The Layover"| Spit Bag Passenger| UnCredited| |Year| 2018| ''East Plains: Get Out!| Parade Goer| Credited as Bryan Kreutz| |Year| 2019| The Empty Man| Coroner| Credited as Bryan Kreutz| |Year| 2019| Interviewing Monsters| Larry Thrunkleman| Credited as Bryan Kreutz| Television |Year| 2014-2015| Up on High Ground"|Brody Vanderschmidt| Credited as Bryan Kreutz| |Year| 2016| ''Life with Jess|Santosh (Voice)| Credited as Bryan Kreutz| |Year| 2016| Nova (PBS)| Himself |Year| 2018| Let's Make a Deal| Himself - Contestant |Year| 2019| "Ghost Adventures''"| Postmaster| Credited as Bryan Kreutz |Year| 2019| "Cops Versus Criminals"| Himself| Credited as Bryan Kreutz Web Series |Year| 2019| "Interviews on the Couch"| Dr. Lidenhauser| Credited as Bryan Kreutz As Producer/Director *'Note:' No on screen portrayals, Producer/Director only. | '†''' Also Writer for numerous episodes| |Year| 2010| Revolution 618| |Year| 2011| Rescued Nation TV| External links * IMDb name|3840743 * Bryan Kreutz at TV.com